Love Walks through Walls
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: Willow and Spike Journey through love guided by Song... All songs belong to Queen
1. Somebody to Love

Somebody to Love.

Willow sat in the cemetery watching Buffy fight three vamps with Riley at her side. Willow sighed. Would there never be anyone to fight the dangers of her life with her? Soon the vamps were dust and Riley and Buffy were staring at each other. They moved slowly together and Willow knew what was coming. She got up in despair, and started walking in the opposite direction of her two friends.

In her despair Willow started to sing:

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

The music started and again willow sighed thinking about her life since Oz left and she was all alone. She was unaware of the figure watching her in the shadows.

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me

Spike watched in the shadow as the little witch started to sing. He'd been watching her for a long time now and she'd had to have been having an awfully hard time to be singing this particular tune.

I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Willow started to sway every now and then to the music bellowing around her. It was strange how this seemed to happen. This was one of her favorite songs and sadly it now applied to her. She thought about the words as they came out of her mouth each one making more and more sense to her.

I work hard (she works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end of the day,  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

Spike was surprised at hearing the music start. He looked past the red head and saw the slayer and soldier boy in a lip lock that made him want to wretch. It was obvious that they were both oblivious to the band playing and the chorus playing behind Willow.

I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

Willow fell to her knees and looked up to the sky as she sang this part. She put so much into it yet she wondered why she bothered. It made her feel better yes but no one could hear. Nobody really cared about what she felt at the moment.

(She works hard)

Spike was surprised at the emotion he could hear in Willow's voice. He knew a lot of it was true. She worked so hard to get the grades she got and who did she have to show for it? If only she would let him, he'd be the one she could love.

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Spike watched all the moves she made. He was mesmerized by her. She was stunning for awhile all that was heard was the music. He knew that all her friends told her to get over it. They would walk all over her and unintentionally hurt her. He really didn't understand why they did it.

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Willow thought about it all as she danced to the music. She looked around the cemetery as she spun being cautious of vampires. She was still very much unaware of the bleached blonde watching her.

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Willow thought about all of the things she had faced through her time with Buffy. She felt trapped. She thought she'd be stuck as the mousy little girl only good for research and nothing else. It annoyed her to no end. When would it be her turn. When would someone look at her and want to be with just her?

Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love

The music slowed and Spike could tell she was running low on breath. It all meant so much to her. It all resembled her. He knew how it felt to be in her shoes. To be second to someone else, only needed for a little bit of time, never the first choice.

Can anybody find me,

Willow took a deep breath as the music slowed for the last line. She turned to go back to Buffy and Riley looking back in Spike's direction not sure exactly why, not aware that something was there.

Somebody to love?

Spike's unneeded breathe caught in his throat as she looked in his direction. He wondered if she saw him or if she just needed somewhere to look… Dramatic effect. Whatever it was he saw the longing in her eyes. He knew it wasn't for him, it was for what she had sung about.

"Well, pet. Wish hard enough you may get it." He whispered as he turned and headed for his crypt. He had a lot to do. He wanted to be the answer… To be the one she was looking for and he thought he knew how to do that.


	2. The Invisible Man

Spike was standing in the shadows watching his red head at another boring research session. They all knew he was there, but none of them paid much attention to him. A thought occurred to him:

I'm the invisible man,  
I'm the invisible man,  
Incredible how you can,  
See right through me,

He started singing quietly while watching his red head.

Willow got up and could have sworn she could hear something as she started out the door. She just wasn't sure what it was.

When you hear a sound,  
That you just can't place  
Feel somethin' move  
That you just can't trace,

He watched her as he followed her home. She would stop every now and then, but he could tell she wouldn't find him. He could hear the music playing softly. He wondered what it was, that they kept singing. He was still in wonder at the song Willow had been singing in the cemetery. He knew exactly how to approach her about it.

Willow could swear someone was behind her but every time she turned around nothing was there. She had the same feeling when she was in the cemetery, but she thought that was only because Buffy and Riley had been there. She could tell now that, that had not been the case. She walked into her parents house and went straight to her room. She hoped the uneasy feeling would leave her soon.

When something sits  
On the end of your bed  
Don't turn around  
When you hear me tread.

Spike was still very quiet as he sang and he jumped up to her balcony. The more and more he watched her the more cautious he had to be. It was very tricky. He didn't know when he was going to approach her, he only knew how.

I'm the invisible man,  
I'm the invisible man  
Incredible how you can  
See right through me

She was so very beautiful to him and the words had a lot of thought. He wondered if she could hear any of it.

I'm the invisible man  
I'm the invisible man  
It's criminal how I can  
See right through you.

He knew so much from watching her all this time. He knew what every sigh, every smile meant. He knew what she was feeling by the looks she got on her face. He knew when she was lying, something the others hadn't appeared to be picking up on.

Now I'm in your room  
And I'm in your bed  
And I'm in your life  
And I'm in your head

When Willow turned off the lights she turned her back to the door unable to hear the doorknob turning. She was so lost in thought. She could hear soft music and she didn't know what was going on. Why were people singing all of a sudden?

Like the CIA  
Or the FBI  
You'll never get close  
Never take me alive

Willow could hear the voice, it was soft and it was beautiful to her. The song made sense to her. She didn't know why she could hear it so clearly, or why she could hear anything in her room at all. This song reminded her of someone, of the only person that would watch people from the shadows… The only one in Sunnydale anyway.

I'm the invisible man  
I'm the invisible man  
Incredible how you can  
See right through me

Spike knew the instant she could hear the words, yet he didn't stop singing because she didn't look around. He wondered what exactly she was thinking about. Someone was in her room, and she knew it, yet she did nothing to see who it was…

I'm the invisible man  
I'm the invisible man  
It's criminal how I can  
See right through you,

It was strange how you could know so much about a person and they could still baffle you. He knew everything about her, and she still managed to pull surprises like this. He heard her sigh as she layed back on her bed.

Hah, hah, hah, hello,  
Hah, hah, hah, hello,  
Hah, hah, hah, hello-hello-hello-hello,

He sounded like he was laughing. She looked longingly at her balcony doors. She wanted to see him. She wanted to be with him. He was her best friend and he hardly spoke to her recently.

Never had a real good friend - not a boy or a girl  
No-one knows what I've been through - let my flag unfurl

He noticed that she was staring at the door he got really close to it and put his hands on the glass. Something sort of scary was happening to him lately. He loved her so much. They'd been friends for awhile and he was scared to tell her what he felt.

Willow knew Spike had never really had any friends. Being a vampire kind of prevented you from having friends. She didn't want to think of how lonely his life must have been before he had the implant.

So make my mark from the edge of the world,  
From the edge of the world,  
From the edge of the world,

He looked at Willow as she closed her eyes and turned her back toward the door. He silently opened her door and slipped inside. He sat on the bed behind her hoping she wouldn't turn around.

Now I'm on your track  
And I'm in your mind,  
And I'm on your back  
But don't look behind

Willow knew he was there. She kept her eyes closed and sighed as his hand brushed back some of her hair behind her ear. She should be questioning him as to why he was there, but really at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

I'm your meanest thought  
I'm your darkest fear  
But I'll never get caught  
You can't shake me, shake me dear,

Spike's hand moved to her arm as he grasped her arm tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

Willow thought about his words and knew they were true. Her biggest fear did involve him. Nobody liked that they were friends. And she was scared to think of what her friends might do to him if they were to get together.

I'm the invisible man,  
I'm the invisible man  
Incredible how you can  
See right through me

He wondered what she was thinking about that caused her to not turn toward him. He wondered what had possessed him to actually come in. He thought it might have been because he had wanted to touch her. Just a gentle touch, nothing she would have been opposed to. He wondered if she knew as much about him as he knew about her. He also wondered if she'd ever thought about them being together…

I'm the invisible man  
I'm the invisible man  
It's criminal how I can  
See right through you  
Look at me, look at me

Spike got up and stood in the doorway his back to her. Willow turned to look at him as he walked out. She was curious as to what that whole thing had really been about. It confused her to no end. Maybe it meant that he loved her. It could have also meant that he was only worried about her and nothing more…


End file.
